Soy real
by Andiie S
Summary: Sumary: reservada y callada, dos palabras perfectas que describen a Isabella Swan, pero que pasara el día que decida decir lo que siente. Basado en la canción “this is me” de Demi Lovato. Todos humanos.


Olp de nuevo, hoy vengo con un one shot de bella, es la primera vez que escribo de ella, lo hice en un momento de tristeza, así que no sé cómo me haya quedado. Basado en la vida real y las canciones this is me y lo que soy de demi lovato. Todos humanos.

Los personajes, ya saben a quién le pertenecen, ¿es obvio no?, la canción tampoco es mía, solo fue un fuente de inspiración pertenece a demi lovato, a mí solo me pertenece la historia.

**Soy real **

**Bella pov**

Desde niña, siempre he actuado con timidez, con miedo de decir lo que pensaba, con temor de abrirme al mundo. Reservada y callada, esas simple palabras me describen por completo. Actualmente tengo 17 y voy a decimo grado, muero por salir pronto de aquí, el instituto es como un mini infierno, todo va mal, le tengo envidia, de la buena claro esta a Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, porque a ella le sobra lo que a mí me falta por montones gracia y felicidad. A ratos me sentía tan poca cosa que a veces sentía que alice prefería mil veces a Ángela weber, mi mejor amiga desde que tenía cinco años. Ella es tan linda tenía todo lo que pudiese desear.

Yo solo deseaba una sola cosa, a él, a Edward cullen, mi amor imposible desde séptimo grado, pero él nunca me pondría su atención en mi, el era un rey de reyes y yo, bueno solo Bella. Además el podría tener a quien quisiera inclusive a Rosalie Hale, mi ex mejor amiga, ella es tan hermosa, yo solo estorbaba en su vida y por eso ahora ella brilla. Creo que solo soy importante para mi madre y eso que solo a veces, porque ella ya tiene a Phil.

-hey soñadora, despierta- me susurra Alice – es hora de la clase de gimnasia

-oh... perdona allie – digo despertando de mis pensamientos- ¿nos vamos?

-eh… este Bella, voy a ir con Kate aun lugar y faltare a la clase- tomo aire- puedes ir sola, lo siento ¿sí?

-eh…claro, no hay problemas- sonrió falsamente- será otro día

-gracias, te quiero amiga.

Claro que me importaba, como me había podido dejar así, que yo valía tan poco, me prometió la semana pasada que esta vez sí iríamos juntas, trate de contener las lagrimas, al fin y al cabo, era una de mis mejores amigas. Me dirigí al gimnasio, cuando me encuentro con tanya y sus amigas victoria e Irina, presiento que me molestaran hasta el cansancio.

-Así que el intento de cantante, va a hacer el coro con mi Eddie- decía tanya furiosa- tú no eres nada, mírate ni siquiera existes.

- si bella- dijo Irina- tonta y fuera de onda.

- cállense- dije con ira- déjenme en paz

Arranque a correr, mientras oía carcajadas de aquellas chicas que tanto detestaba. Llegue justo a tiempo a clase, me encontré con Emily, una buena amiga pero muy callada, sin decir nada me senté a su lado en silencio, mientras que oía a Jessica Stanley, la que considere una amiga, pero ella solo quería saber cual chico me gustaba para quitármelo pues cuando le solté quien era el "afortunado", ella lucho hasta el cansancio para tener una cita con él, y logro pero después se gano una bofetada de tanya, la indiferencia de Edward y todo el odio por parte mía. Lauren su actual mejor amiga, ella por alguna razón que desconozco también me odia y ambas me molestan muchísimo peor que el grupo de tanya.

-no la soporto Lauren- decía Jessica haciéndose la víctima- bella es muy mala conmigo cada día, me humilla siempre.

-ya amiga no llores- decía Lauren abrazando a Jessica- hare sufrir a esa Swan por ti, ya lo veras.

- de veras amiguis

- de veras jess.

¡Ya basta!, no podía soportarlo más, primero alice, luego tanya y ahora esto, mi mente se frustro y sin querer una lagrima salió de mis ojos, al parecer Emily lo noto porque me dijo:

-no hagas caso bells tú vales mucho- sonrió- de verdad animo amiga.

-gracias –dije dándole un abrazo al cual me correspondió- aprecio tu gesto Emily

Al salir de la clase de gimnasia, me dirigí al auditorio la clase de arte a ver si era verdad lo que decía tanya, de ser así cantaría con el hermoso dios griego Edward cullen. Al entrar inmediatamente la señora Morris me llamo, ahí estaba, con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y su cabello despeinado ¡simplemente hermoso!, luego se dirijo a mí con desprecio diciéndome:

-bien Swan, primero cantaras esto- me miro indiferente- luego saldré yo. Entendido

-Edward, aun sigues creyendo que fui yo la culpable- suspire- no fui yo algún día te darás cuenta.

-no inventes mas juegos bella Swan- bajo la mirada iracundo- por tu culpa perdí la oportunidad de mi vida- luego se fue bajando de la tarima

Por culpa de tanya en alianza con Jessica, el amor de mi vida, me odiaba, me odiaba como a nadie, todo porque cuando trabajaba en la cafetería del instituto, Edward me pidió un refresco, yo se lo di pero lo que no sabía era que esa bebida contenía un liquido que le haría arruinar la voz en las entonaciones cosa que arruinaría la audición que le daría una beca para la escuela de artes más grande de estados unidos. No pudo adicionar por su voz, luego tanya acuso que yo le había echado aquel sustancia en su bebida, por más que me defendí, no me creyeron, me gane una suspensión del instituto, me echaron del trabajo de la cafetería, humillaciones durante más de un mes y lo peor el desprecio eterno de EDWARD CULLEN, desperté de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a cantar la canción que me tocaba era raro pues esa canción me describía totalmente, no podía soportarlo más, tenía que sacar todo, la indiferencia de mis amigos, las burlas de tanya, las maldades de Jessica, el desprecio de Edward y lo más importante que yo si existía… yo era bella Swan. Salí a cantar un poco insegura

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I´m exactly where I´m supposed**_

_**To be now **_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now i´ve found who I am **_

_**There´s no way to hold it in **_

_**No more hiding who I want to be **_

_**This is me…**_

Al terminar decantar, todos incluido Edward me miraban con aprobación, en efecto mi voz era hermosa, tenía que botar todo lo que sentía y este era el momento perfecto era ahora o nunca, estaban todos los que necesitaba que estuvieran, bien bella adelante.

-eh…Hola-sonreí-quisiera decir algo antes de salir, nunca he existido para nadie- decía relajada y tranquila- siempre he sido bella, para nadie es un secreto cuanto me gusta Edward, pero no por eso era necesario todo lo malo que personas me han causado y me han arruinado poco a poco la vida, no importa si todos piensan que soy de lo peor, un poco cosa, porque yose perfectamente lo que soy- sentí como si la luz, la vida me iluminara- lo que siempre he querido ser es lo que soy- al terminar, mire al frente, Ángela y alice me miraban atónitas, Rosalie me sonreía, tanya me miraba con espanto, Jessica y Lauren totalmente iracundas y Edward muy sereno. Jacob un chico de quien no me había fijado hasta ahora me alzaba su dedo pulgar felicitándome.

Me baje del escenario, renuncie al dúo con Edward, ya no me importaba si él me creía o no, aunque aun me gustaba más que a nada, debía dejar las cosas así, solo el tiempo lo diría, iba caminado mirando hacia el cielo, me sentía liviana, plena, feliz, la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, después de todo yo soy real.

**Y como les pareció mi primer one shot de bella, si se que no quedo con Edward como hubiera sido bonito, pero yo quería demostrar otra cosa, ya que lo hice en un momento de frustración, quería demostrar algunos sentimientos, fue basado en la vida real, ojala les haya gustado. Nos vemos…**

**Andree cullen **


End file.
